Eléna
by jazon36
Summary: Eléna a failli avoir une vie normal mais certain evenement on un petit peu bouleversé sa vie....


éléna

Cette jeune fille sur ce banc s'appelle Eléna Grant et elle a une histoire certes tragique au départ mais elle vaut la peine d'être raconté.

Eléna déambulait sur l'avenu Martin comme chaque jour à 7h30 pour aller au lycée. Mais étant en hiver le jour se levait plus tard donc il faisait nuit noire.

Déjà elle avait remarqué ces 5 personnes en sortant

De chez elle mais n'y avait pas fait plus attention que sa.

Elle aurait du car ces personnes était 5 garçons qui malheureusement n'avaient pas que de bonne attentions a son égard. Depuis qu'elle était sorti de chez elle ces garçons la suivaient, elle se mis a accélérée eux commencèrent a courir ils la rattrapèrent et l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle aucunement éclairé. Elle aurait aimer crier appeler a l'aide mais une main l'en empêchait sa tête commençait a tourner et sa vision était floue des mains arrachait ses vêtements et elle se prenait des coups pour s'être débattue. Un coup sur la tête la fit s'évanouir. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un dernier homme apparaître au coin de la ruelle sombre qui se dirigeait vers les autre une batte de base-ball a la main en courant.

Une journée et une nuit se sont écoulées et Eléna se réveil, elle et dans une chambre d'hôpital des douleurs la traverse de toutes part et des BIPS imposant se font entendre elle commence a paniquer. Son pouls s'accélère et une infirmière entre sans frapper :

_Tout va bien mademoiselle Grant, es que vous avez mal quelque part ? dit-elle un peu angoisser.

Elle commença part ne pas répondre puis se mis a pleurer en se remémorant se qui s'était passer.

_Oui j'ai mal je veux voir mes parents s'il vous plait, dit elle en sanglotant.

On fit venir ses parents et on lui fit prendre de la morphine ainsi que d'autre médicaments contre ses douleurs.

_Comment je me suis retrouvé là? Demanda t'elle

Nina sa mère regarda son père Randi avant de se lancer :

_Et bien un jeune homme t'a emmener a l'hôpital et nous a raconter se qui s'était passer jusqu'à se qu'il arrive et frappe un des personnages qui t'a agresser mais les autre se sont défilé et sont parti en ès il t'a amener ici et a demander a se qu'on s'occupe de toi.

_Es qu'il et encore ici ?

_Non, il a régler la note pour tes soin et il et partit il a refuser qu'on paie.

_Vous savez comment il s'appelait?

_Non désoler il ne nous a rien dit.

Eléna regarda l'infirmière qui compris aussitôt et lui dit avec un sourire:

_je vais vous chercher quelque renseignement je revient.

Eléna patienta en parlant a ses parent qui se souciait de son état de santé mais elle affirmais qu'elle allait bien se qui ne les rassuraient pas pour autant.

L'infirmière revint un papier a la main et lui tendis elle lut pour elle-même :

_Adam Blum_

_253 all street in Harrow_

_C/O 21200 _

_Merci Madame, c'est très gentil. Dite quand es que je pourrais sortir?

_Dans la journée sûrement si tu te sens mieux.

_Mais je me sens déjà mieux, s'il vous plait vous pourriez me faire sortir maintenant? Dit-elle d'un air suppliant.

_Attend 1heur encor parce que tu est sous l'effet de la morphine et on verra a se moment là.

_Merci.

1 HEURe APRES

L'infirmière revint :

_Bien mademoiselle Grant vous pouvez sortir. Mais si jamais vous vous sentez mal ou quoi que se soit vous nous appeler entendue ?

_Oui le moindre signe et je vous appelle.

15 min plus tard Eléna était sortie de l'hôpital et ses parents la reconduisirent cher elle.

Elle se promis a elle-même de retrouver ce garçon qui qu'il soit pour le remercier.

PLUSIEUR SEMAINES APRES

Apres des heures de réflexions elle fini par se décider d'aller cher cet Adam Blum. Elle s'y rendit un matin sans savoir a quoi s'attendre et elle frappa a la porte du 253 all street in Harrow.

La porte s'ouvre une femme frêle apparaît :

_Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Excuser moi de vous déranger mais je cherche Adam Blum il habite bien ici?

_Oui je vais vous le cherché.Entré.

_Merci.

Elle entra dans un magnifique couloir tapis de tableaux de grand peintre, en voyant la maison de l'extérieur on s'imaginait très bien l'intérieur. Une grande maison avec un grand jardin. La maison était démesurer par rapport aux autres maisons du quartier.

Un jeune homme de son age la sortie de ses rêveries :

_Salut, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt.

_Hum pour tout te dire j'ai hésiter a venir mais bon moi c'est Eléna.

_Moi c'est Adam mais je pense que tu le sais déjà comme tu est ici c'est que l'infirmière te l'a dit.

_Oui je suis venu pour te remercier de m'avoir secourue l'autre jour. Je ne m'en serais pas sortie sans toi et je t'en suis reconnaissante.

_Ne me remercie pas. Pour tout te dire j'ai eu légèrement peur…

_Peur de quoi? Vien on va en parler dans ma chambre on sera plus tranquille.

Ils montèrent l'escalier ensemble pour déboucher sur un autre couloir ou au moins 7 portes siégeaient les murs. Adam en ouvrit une qui devait être sa chambre. Elle était ranger rien ne dépassait de son bureau un ordinateur portable était posé dessus. Un immense lit était dans un coin de la chambre et il s'assis dessus dans un soupir d'épuisement, elle n'avait pas remarquer à quel point il paraissait fatiguer. Mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il n'avais pas dormis.

_Donc tu me disait que tu avait eu peur mais de quoi?

_Assied toi, se qui s'est passé j'ai mis du temps a le comprendre, j'ai vu ces 5 mecs qui te suivait et j'ai tout de suite compris se qu'ils voulaient quand ils t'on amener dans cette ruelle donc j'ai trouver une batte de base-ball dans une poubelle et je me suis ramener en courant, j'en ai frapper un et les autres sont partit en courrant comme des lâches. Ensuite j'ai récupérer tes vêtements et je me suis approché de toi tu faisait des bruits bizarre puis plus rien c'est la ou j'ai eu peur parce que tu ne respirait plus je t'ai ramasser et t'ai emmener a l'hôpital. Quelqu'un t'a pris en charge puis et venu me demander si j'était de la famille j'ai répondu que j'était ton oncle et j'ai voulu payer la note pour tes parents car je sais que c'est difficile pour certaines personne de payer des sommes comme celle la pour moi sa l'est beaucoup moins car comme tu a due le voir je suis d'une famille aisée.

_ . . . . . . . !

_pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa?

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le fixait, il lui avait sauver la vie et avait payer pour ses soins le parfait prince charmant, ses pensée s'égarait encore une ce temps Adam s'était approché d'elle et lui effleura la joue.

_Excuse moi je me suis perdu dans mes pensées sa fait deux fois que sa m'arrive depuis que je te connaît.

Il sourit à sa réflexion.

_Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentre cher toi maintenant si tu veut me reparler tu peu repasser demain. Où on pourra se voir au lycée…

_A quel lycée est tu?

_Dans le même lycée que toi Eléna. Pourquoi?

_Je ne t'avais jamais vue encore. Tu et nouveau ici?

_Oui.

_D'accore je comprend mieux. Bon je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

Elle voulu se lever mais il était toujours devant elle et elle était beaucoup trop prés de due lever les yeux pour voir son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle d'Eléna pour un doux éna remonta ses bras au cou d'Adam lui descendit ses main sur sa taille puis décolla ses lèvres et la regarda dans les yeux elle chercha un deuxième baiser qui se fit plus fougueux. Elle fit entré sa langue dans sa bouche et lui ne la refusa pour rien au monde. Il la poussa jusque sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras d'Adam même si elle ne le connaissait seulement depuis une heure elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose en elle un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais eu s'était développer, elle se sentait protéger en sécurité dés le moment ou elle était entrée dans sa chambre elle l'avait sentie se mains d'Adam se firent plus pressentes elles s'accrochaient au chemisier qu'elle avait enfilée avant de partir puis sans qu'elle l'ai sentie le chemisier fut déboutonné et il lui retira. Cette fois elle en avait envi elle savait se qu'elle voulais et on ne la forçais pas elle savait qu'au moindre refus de sa part et il arrêterait tout. Alors elle se laissa aller elle lui ôtât son tee-shirt et déboutonna son jean et lui enleva. Lui fit de même et il se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Adam dégrafa son soutient gorge en la couvrant de baisers enflammés. Elle se retrouva torse nue devant lui a rougir, il l'embrassa pour la rassurer. Elle lui enleva le boxer qu'il portait lui de même et elle se colla a lui en sentent son désir entre ses jambes qui était inratable a l'œil.

…………………

Ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre hors de souffle mais tout les deux heureux, elle l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit:

_On se connaît depuis deux heures maintenant et on a déjà couché ensemble c'est la première fois que s'a m'arrive.

_Je t'avouerait quand même que moi aussi et c'était de plus ma première fois alors s'il te plait.

_S'il te plait quoi tu fait sa comme un dieu.

_Ne te moque pas de moi…

_Je ne me moque pas de toi, dit elle en grimpant sur lui, c'est la stricte vérité.

_tu me cherche la ou quoi, dit il en rigolant tout en sentent son désir remonter, tu va me trouver Eléna.

…………………

_Il faut vraiment que j'y aille Adam s'il te plait laisse moi partir, dit elle en s'arrachant de ses bras je te jure que je reviendrait elle remit son jean et commença a remettre son soutient gorge mais n'eu pas le temps de le raccroché qu'Adam le faisait en embrassant ses épaules.

_Merci.

Elle se retourna et lui donna un baiser.

_De rien si c'est se qu'il faut faire pour avoir des bizous je m'amuserais a te déshabiller et te rhabiller pendant des heures.

_Mais Adam tu à des bizous quand tu veux tu le sais? Mais donne moi quand même mon chemisier s'il te plait.

Il le ramassa et lui tendit en tendent la bouche pour un autre bizous mais au dernier moment elle lui fit sur la joue elle rigola et sauta de l'autre côté du lit pour ne pas qu'il l'attrape en rigolant puis sorti de la chambre en courrant jusqu'à la porte et se n'est que la qu'elle s'arrêta pour l'attendre. Il arriva et lui dit :

_Tu est une vraie peste…

_Pardon je suis une peste? C'est même plus la peine de m'en demander des bizous.

_Non je rigole excuse moi, dit il en souriant, vient là.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras pour un bon câlin réconfortent il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se décida a la laisser partir.

Quand Eléna rentra cher elle, elle était dans ses pensée une nouvelle fois elle se disait qu'Adam était un mec super et qu'il serait un bon partit pour une fille comme elle, elle ne demandait qu'une seul chose d'un garçon c'est qu'il l'aime comme elle é week-end qui suivie elle allait cher Adam et ils firent plus ample connaissance.


End file.
